From Itachi With Love
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Empat puluh drabble ItaHina dengan setting di empat negara : Jepang, Italia, Rusia dan Perancis. Didedikasikan untuk ultah Uchiha Itachi. Mind to Read n Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning : AU, typos, OOC dan sederet kesalahan lain  
**

**Dedicated for Uchiha Itachi's birthday  
**

** 40 drabble in 4 country, happy reading, minna ^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**NIHONKOKU  
Heiress**

Hyuuga Hinata, nama yang sederhana namun bermakna. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai pewaris utama Klan Hyuuga—klan terbesar di Konoha. Saat ia terlahir, orang-orang membuat prediksi apakah ia akan sekuat ayahnya ataukah mewarisi sifat lemah lembut ibunya. Dan segala prasangka itu terjawab seiring Hinata yang kini beranjak remaja.

Alih-alih terlihat kuat dan penuh wibawa, Hinata justru semakin terlihat serupa ibunya yang telah tiada. Dengan sikap altruismenya yang begitu tinggi bahkan ketika berlaga, tak sedikit orang yang meragukan kapabilitasnya sebagai seorang pewaris Hyuuga. Mungkin hanya ada dua orang yang mengamati baik-baik tiap progresivitas Hinata, Hyuuga Neji—kakak sepupunya—dan seorang mantan Kapten Anbu bermarga Uchiha.

Itachi berjanji dalam hati, ia takkan mengalah apalagi menyerah dari Neji untuk mendapatkan hati sang pewaris Hyuuga.

**Weak**

"Kau lihat saat ujian _chuunin_ kemarin? Bahkan melawan seorang _bunke_ pun ia tak bisa. Lemah sekali."

"Aku tak yakin Klan Hyuuga akan baik-baik saja di bawah kepemimpinannya nanti."

"Bahkan kurasa ia tak pantas menjadi _kunoichi_. Bandingkan saja kemampuannya yang bakan jauh di bawah Sakura dan Ino."

Hinata tidak tuli. Ia mendengar semua tudingan itu, menelannya seorang diri. Ketimbang membantahnya dengan memamerkan _jutsu_ yang telah ia kembangkan sendiri, Hinata lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk terus berlatih dan berlatih lagi.

Di sungai inilah Hinata biasa melatih diri. Sesekali, ada setetes dua tetes air mata yang menuruni pipi. Hinata akan membiarkannya jatuh atau menguap oleh sinar mentari. Jika kini ada sosok berjubah akatsuki yang datang menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan sewarna lazuardi, maka sungguh itu di luar ekspektasi.

**Kiku**

"U-Uchiha I-Itachi-_san_?" Itu reaksi Hinata atas kedatangan Itachi yang terasa tiba-tiba.

Mulanya, Hinata mengira pemuda itu datang untuk membunuhnya. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika Itachi ternyata mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, bahkan menyeka lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Air mata tak cocok untukmu, Nona Hyuuga." Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Manik pucat Hinata membulat sempurna manakala yang didapatinya adalah tiga belas tangkai seruni berwarna ungu muda—mirip warna mata Hinata. Gadis itu semakin tak percaya ketika Itachi menyodorkan buket itu padanya.

Ugh, tidakkah Itachi tahu makna dibalik jumlah tangkainya?

**Akatsuki**

Satu hal yang melekat dengan sosok Itachi semenjak pembantaian Klan Uchiha adalah organisasi kriminal bernama Akatsuki. Organisasi ini terkenal dengan misinya untuk mengambil _bijuu_ dari para _jinchuuriki_. Sulit bagi Hinata untuk tak mencurigai bahwa Itachi tengah menjalankan misi.

"Jika Uchiha-_san_ datang untuk menculik Naruto-_kun_, maka...,"

"Aku pernah tertarik untuk mendekati laki-laki," potong Itachi.

**Genjutsu**

Semenjak hari itu, Hinata dan Itachi kerap bertemu. Hinata tak pernah mengetahui secara pasti tujuan Itachi kembali ke sungai itu. Terkadang Hinata juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mungkinkah pemuda itu tengah menjebaknya dalam sebuah _genjutsu_?

"_Ko-konnichi wa,_ U-Uchiha-_san_." Hinata memutuskan untuk menyapa pemuda itu.

Tak ada kalimat yang membalas sapaan Hinata. Yang ada hanyalah seulas senyum penuh makna.

**Hyuuga**

"Anda harus tetap menjadi seorang Hyuuga, Hinata-_sama_." Ucapan dingin Neji terdengar begitu Hinata menjejakkan kaki di lantai rumahnya. Mata perak kakak sepupunya tertuju pada kuntum seruni di tangan Hinata. "Ingatlah, Anda seorang pewaris Hyuuga."

Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyuman, "Aku tahu _Otou-sama_ dan tetua klan sedang mempertimbangkan _Nii-chan_ atau Hanabi-_chan_ lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin klan."

"Saya tahu Anda tidak selemah yang mereka sangka," ucap Neji.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya memberikan senyuman. Tidak, Neji tak perlu tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia memikirkan klan lain yang berada di ambang kepunahan.

**Dango**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata membawa dua buah _bento_. Satu _bento_ berisi onigiri, yakiniku dan ekkado, satu _bento_ lagi berisi beberapa tusuk dango. Semua perbekalan itu akan dinikmatinya bersama Itachi di bawah rindangnya pohon ginko.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup menanti reaksi Itachi.

"Manis," jawab Itachi tanpa melepas atensi dari lingkaran perak di mata Hinata.

**Confession**

"E-eh?"

"Ada yang salah dengan pendapatku?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia terlalu malu untuk mempertanyakan makna yang tersirat dari kata sang Uchiha. Sesekali gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki di sisinya.

"Kuharap aku bisa menikmati sup miso dan dango buatanmu setiap pagi," ucap Itachi.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatapnya, "A-apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

**Hurt**

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras diterima Hinata. Pelakunya tak lain adalah sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Kilatan amarah nampak di mata pucatnya yang sudah mulai terlihat menua.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan? Kautahu minggu depan _Hokage-sama_ akan melamarmu. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu, Naruto berniat menikahinya bukan karena laki-laki itu mencintainya. Pemuda itu pasti didesak oleh para tetua desa agar mau menikahi pewaris utama klan terbesar di Konoha.

"Dengan atau tanpa restu Anda, kami akan tetap menikah, Hyuuga-_sama_," ucap Itachi, "dalam tubuh putrimu mungkin sedang tumbuh benih seorang Uchiha. Aku takkan lari dari tanggung jawab itu."

Plakk! Plakk!

"Keluar, Hinata! Mulai hari ini, kau bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga!"

**New Life**

Itachi tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam hati Hinata. Gadis itu pasti tengah terpukul karena diusir dari klannya. Pemuda itu juga tahu, dirinyalah yang membuat Hinata terpaksa menempuh jalan ini bersamanya.

"Maaf dan terima kasih." Hanya itu yang mampu diucap Itachi. Selebihnya hanya ada pelukan hangat yang lebih mampu menyuarakan isi hati. Hinata masih terisak pelan di dadanya, mencoba membagi sakit yang tak terperi.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kita akan pergi ke Iwa dan menikah di sana. Katakan kau setuju denganku, Hinata."

"Me-mendampingimu adalah misi rangking S untukku, Itachi-_kun_. A-aku ingin menghabiskan seumur hidupku untuk menjalani misi ini. Ja-jadi, bawalah aku, Itachi-_kun_," ujar Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Sekalipun Hinata masih menangis karena terluka, tapi tetap saja ia merasa lega. Manik kelamnya menatap jalan yang terbentang di depan mata. Iwagakure menjadi destinasi yang akan mengubah hidup mereka.

.

.

.

**REPUBBLICA ITALIANA**

**Italiano**

Hal yang paling disesali Itachi ketika benar-benar menjejakkan kaki di daratan Italia adalah tidak mempelajari bahasanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengenal beberapa frasa dasar dalam bahasa Italia. Saat itu, Itachi mengira bahasa Inggris akan cukup sebagai bekal untuk menjejakkan kaki di daratan Eropa. Siapa yang mengira, penduduk Italia tak jauh berbeda dengan penduduk Jepang yang teramat mengagungkan bahasa mereka.

Beruntung seorang temannya di Università della Calabria mau menjadi tutor bahasanya. Yah, setidaknya berkat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, Itachi dapat memperlancar kemampuan linguistiknya.

**Pasta**

Itachi memasukkan beberapa bungkus pasta kering ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Sebenarnya masakan kontinental bukanlah seleranya. Tapi apa boleh buat, menemukan sup miso di sini sama ajaibnya dengan mendengar Hinata menggunakan kosa kata kotor dalam tutur katanya. Memang ada beberapa _ristorante_ yang menyediakan masakan Jepang di beberapa sudut kota. Tapi Itachi tak pernah menemukan masakan rumahan seperti sup miso dalam daftar menunya.

Karena itu, Itachi tak bisa lagi menahan ekspresi bahagianya ketika menerima semangkuk sup miso buatan si gadis Hyuuga.

**Tomato**

Sekian lama hidup di Italia kadang-kadang membuat Itachi berpikir adiknyalah yang lebih cocok hidup di benua biru. Terlebih jika melihat tomat yang tak pernah absen dalam setiap menu. Namun bukan berarti Itachi membenci buah berwarna kemerahan itu. Tentu saja karena buah tomat kerap mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang tengah tersipu-sipu.

"Mungkin dari pengagum rahasiamu," komentar Itachi saat Hinata kebingungan. Gadis manis itu menyesap aroma lili putih yang ada di tangan. Pipinya merona dalam gradasi warna merah yang menawan.

"Siapa, ya?" gumamnya.

Itachi hanya angkat bahu. Yah, ia memang belum ingin mengaku.

**Giglio (Lily)**

"Lagi?"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata mendapatkan setangkai lili segar. Setengah ragu, gadis itu mendekatkan bunga itu ke hidungnya demi menyesap aroma bunga yang baru mekar. Rona kemerahan mengiringi kebahagiaan yang terpancar.

"Kurasa ia benar-benar menyukaimu," komentar Itachi, "jika suatu saat ia datang ke hadapanmu, apa reaksimu?"

"A-aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya," jawab Hinata.

"Hanya terima kasih?" kejar Itachi penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kecuali jika Itachi-_kun_ yang mengirimkannya," lanjutnya lirih.

Lutut Itachi lemas seketika. O, _Dio_, jangan bilang kalau Hinata sudah tahu rahasianya.

**Innamorata (Love)**

Itachi membeku, sementara Hinata tersipu-sipu. Sesekali dua pasang lingkar mata beda warna itu bertemu. Itachi menarik napas sesaat, mencoba memulai deklarasi demi sebuah simpul afeksi yang baru.

"_Non me lo so spiegare. Ma l'amavo e l'amo ancora. Hinata, mi sono innamorato di te,_" ucap Itachi.

Hinata tak langsung memberikan reaksi. Bagi gadis Hyuuga asal Osaka itu, semuanya terdengar seperti mimpi. Kendati telah memprediksi—ia tahu siapa yang mengirim bunga lili setelah diam-diam menyelidiki—tapi tetap saja hatinya berdebar tak menentu kala Itachi mengucap deklarasi.

"Ah, maaf, ya. Aku memang tidak romantis seperti pria-pria Italia. Pasti...," Itachi mencoba mencairkan kebekuan yang menyelimuti.

"_Non importa_," sela Hinata, "Umm ... I-Itachi, _semper ti penso_." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada—ciri khasnya bila tengah dilanda gugup.

Itachi terperangah. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan hangat yang begitu membuncah. Karena mulai detik ini, ia dan Hinata dihubungkan oleh seutas benang merah.

**Regalo (Gift)**

Itachi menyibakkan rambutnya yang terkena embusan angin Laut Tyrrhenian. Matanya memandang lepas ke arah birunya lautan, mengagumi panorama yang tersaji di Italia Selatan. Dan kehadiran gadis Hyuuga di sisinya seakan melengkapi semua keindahan.

"Itachi-_kun_, maaf, aku terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?" Hinata berlari-lari kecil demi mendatanginya. Ada sebuah bungkusan yang membebani tangan mungilnya. "Karena Itachi-_kun_ bilang ingin makan dango, jadi aku membuatkannya. Ta-tapi karena itu, aku ja-jadi lupa membeli kado untuk...,"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Itachi tak peduli bahkan jika Hinata datang tanpa membawa apa-apa. Baginya, bersama Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya saja adalah sebuah kado yang teramat berharga.

"_Felice compleanno_, Itachi." Adalah kalimat terakhir yang mampu diucap Hinata sebelum Itachi kembali menginvasi bibirnya.

**Geloso (Jealous)**

Saat musim panas tiba, dipastikan pantai-pantai dan tempat pemandian akan ramai dikunjungi. Tak terkecuali di Capo Vaticano ini. Tak terhitung lagi wanita-wanita Italia yang datang dengan bikini. Sebagai laki-laki, Itachi tak menampik jika ia turut menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji.

Tapi semuanya berbeda saat Hinata yang mengenakannya. Kendati kini ia memiliki akses untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik jaket tebal yang biasa dikenakan Hinata, Itachi harus mati-matian menahan cemburu yang menggelora. Sebagai laki-laki yang sudah cukup memahami isi kepala pria-pria Italia, Itachi tahu apa makna dibalik tatapan ala predator mereka.

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut saat Itachi tiba-tiba memakaikan selendang berwarna ungu di sekelilingnya. Wajahnya semakin merona ketika Itachi membisikkan kata-katanya. "Pemandangan seindah ini harusnya untukku saja."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala sembari terus mengucap syukur dalam hati. Sungguh, ia juga tak merasa nyaman dengan pakaian ini. Tapi Sakura bilang, tak ada salahnya jika ia memakai bikini untuk menyenangkan hati Itachi.

**Equivoco (Misunderstanding)**

Beberapa hari ini Itachi sulit dihubungi. Sungguhpun Hinata memercayai kekasihnya sepenuh hati, bukan berarti ia tak membuat spekulasi. Terlebih bila berkaca pada realita, ada beberapa gadis cantik yang terang-terangan menyukai Itachi.

"Maaf, Hinata. Untuk sementara ini kita tak bisa bertemu." Mungkin Itachi sudah bosan padanya.

"Se-sebentar saja, Itachi. A-ada yang ingin kukatakan," ucap Hinata.

"Tak bisakah kau menundanya? Aku berjanji akan menelponmu nanti," kata Itachi, "sudah dulu, ya. Fiorenza menungguku." Tak seberapa jauh dari mereka, seorang gadis Italia berwajah menawan menanti mereka.

Sungguh, kali ini Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis. Padahal ia hanya ingin berpamitan sebelum melakukan studi banding selama beberapa bulan di Perancis. Mungkin Itachi memang sudah memiliki firasat, karena itu sebelum Hinata pergi ia sudah berpindah hati pada seorang gadis manis.

**Mancante (Missing)**

Itachi melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan sembari membawa kantong di tangan. Akhirnya, ia bisa melepas semua beban. Terima kasih untuk Fiorenza yang menawarinya kesempatan untuk kerja sambilan. Yah, semuanya sudah berakhir dengan honor yang lumayan. Karena itu, Itachi bisa memberikan hadiah tas Luis Vuitton yang ia tahu sangat Hinata idamkan.

"Kau siapa?" Bukan gadis berambut indigo yang membukakan pintu. Bukan pula teman seflat Hinata yang bermata hijau. Yang menyambutnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau siapanya Hinata?" tanya Itachi keheranan.

"Hinata? Oh, mahasiswi Jepang yang sebelumnya tinggal di sini itu, ya? Dia pindah ke Perancis. Kau tidak tahu?"Itachi membeliakkan mata saat mendengar penuturan bocah berambut cokelat itu.

"Perancis?" ulang Itachi, "Kau punya alamatnya?"

Anak itu angkat bahu. Itachi semakin termangu. Ingatannya memutar kembali memori saat terakhir kali ia dan Hinata bertemu. Saat itu ia tahu, Hinata ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi semua itu tak diacuhkannya karena ia tengah terburu-buru.

**Vuoto (Empty)**

Berminggu-minggu berlalu, Itachi tak juga mendapatkan kepastian tentang keberadaan Hinata. Sahabat-sahabat Hinata pun tak bisa ditemuinya. Tentu saja karena mereka turut serta pindah ke negeri tetangga.

Sungguh, Itachi ingin Hinata berada di sisinya lagi. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Apakah Hinata marah karena saat itu Itachi tak mau meluangkan waktu sebelum Hinata pergi? Atau ini adalah ajang balas dendam Hinata untuk menghukum Itachi? Tidak, Itachi tahu Hinata bukan tipikal gadis seperti itu.

Pernah Itachi menyapanya melalui akun jejaring sosial milik Hinata. Namun respon yang diberikan kekasihnya tak seperti dugaannya. Gadis itu hanya menjawab seperlunya dan cenderung menghindar jika disinggung mengenai hubungan mereka. Rasanya Itachi benar-benar kehilangan cara untuk membuat Hinata kembali mengisi ruang hampa di hatinya.

.

.

.

**ROSSIYSKAYA FEDERATSIYA**

**Zagadka (Enigma)**

Hinata membuka kantong jenazah berisi sesosok mayat. Bau busuk masih tercium samar-samar melalui celah-celah masker yang sebenarnya cukup rapat. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah rekannya, memberikan sebuah isyarat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi. Ia tahu, jika Hinata dan Shino sudah saling pandang seperti itu, berarti ada sebuah anomali.

"Dugaan sementara, orang ini dipukul dengan benda tumpul di sekitar kepala dan sempat menerima kekerasan seksual," ucap Hinata. Ia memberi isyarat pada areal yang telah digerogoti larva.

Itachi mengangguk paham. Sementara tim forensik mengusut identitas dan penyebab kematian korban, Itachi dan timnya juga takkan tinggal diam. Mereka akan menyisir TKP agar dapat menyingkap tabir kelam.

**Entomologiya (Entomologi)**

Terkadang Itachi tak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya memilih entomologi di antara sekian banyak disiplin ilmu. Hinata memang pernah mengatakan kecintaan Aburame Shino—partner kerja sekaligus mantan kekasihnya—pada serangga membuatnya juga tertarik mempelajari bidang itu. Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepala meski di hatinya tersimpan gumpalan cemburu.

Untung saja pikiran logisnya cepat memberi sebuah determinasi. Bukankah mereka bertemu—bahkan kini terikat simpul afeksi—karena Hinata adalah seorang ahli entomologi? Bicara tentang hal ini, Itachi takkan pernah ragu untuk mengucap rasa syukur dalam hati.

**Krasnoiy Nit'yu (Red Thread)**

"Pyotr Zaitsev," Shino membaca nama yang terpampang dalam layar digital. Itulah _output_ yang mereka dapatkan usai usai meng-_input_ data mayat tak dikenal. "Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan nama Zaitsev."

"Nikita Zaitsev, korban tewas dalam aksi perampokan bulan lalu," ujar Hinata, "coba kita bandingkan DNA mereka. Jika mereka ternyata memang bersaudara, ada kemungkinan kasus ini masih berhubungan."

"Beri tahu Itachi saja. Intuisinya pasti lebih bagus dari kita," ujar Shino, "kurasa membicarakan kasus sambil makan siang tak buruk juga."

Hinata sedikit tersipu-sipu. Ia tahu Shino bermaksud menggodanya yang kerap menjadikan kasus sebagai alasan untuk bertemu. Toh, tak ada salahnya mengurai kasus sembari melepas rindu.

**Obyed (Lunch)**

Di atas meja sudah tersedia ukha dan pelmeni. Sebagai _dessert_, beberapa buah pirozhky hadir melengkapi. Dua cangkir sbitten akan cukup untuk membuat tubuh segar kembali. Sayangnya, semua sajian menarik itu kalah telak dibandingkan data Zaitsev yang tengah diselidiki.

"Sedang diet?" tanya Itachi saat Hinata tak kunjung menyentuh menu yang dipesannya.

"Tidak," ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah. Kasus itu masih bisa menunggu nanti," ujar Itachi. Ia tak habis pikir, bukankah ini seharusnya menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang polisi? Lalu, kenapa justru Hinata yang bersemangat sekali? Melihat kekasihnya tak juga mengalihkan atensi, Itachi hanya berkata, "Yah, rasanya aku seperti sedang makan siang dengan vampir. Kalau tahu begini, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan makan siang bersama Yamanako—"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan menghabiskannya," potong Hinata.

"—va dan Sasuke," lanjut Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum penuh makna melihat wajah merah padam Hinata. Pasti gadis itu mengira, ia lebih suka makan siang bersama si cantik Yamanakova. Menggelikan memang, tapi ini salah satu cara pilihannya merebut kembali atensi dari dari gadisnya.

**Rana (Wound)**

"Itachi tertembak saat melakukan pengejaran pelaku pembunuhan Zaitsev bersaudara."

Itu berita yang didapatkan Hinata saat ponselnya berdering pagi ini. Seketika itu pula, Hinata tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi. Alih-alih memusatkan atensi dalam sebuah konvergensi, ahli entomologi itu justru beberapa kali mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk terus memantau kondisi Itachi.

"Pergilah. Kau boleh meliburkan diri hari ini," ujar Shino, "aku masih bisa mengatasi masalah ini."

"Tapi..."

"Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Hinata mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Usai mengucap frasa terima kasih, ia melesat pergi. Pikirannya memang benar-benar kalut mengingat rincian kaliber peluru yang menerjang _clavicula_ Itachi. Karena saat Itachi terluka, hati Hinata juga ikut tersakiti.

**Lyubov (Affection)**

"Itachi?"Hinata memanggil namanya begitu ia tiba.

_Profiler_ muda itu menoleh, sedikit terkejut sekaligus bahagia kala melihat ekspresi kecemasan dari paras kekasihnya yang manis. Gadis itu terlihat tengah berjuang mati-matian agar tak menangis. Hinata mendekat, memeluknya dengan erat hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah. Jemari halusnya meraba perban Itachi yang sedikit terkena rembesan darah. Manik keunguannya menatap Itachi yang hanya memasang ekspresi pasrah.

"Hinata, kau...,"

Belum sempat Itachi berbicara, Hinata membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman frustasi.

**AK-47**

Hinata tahu, Itachi memiliki beberapa koleksi senapan serbu. Biasanya, ia akan menyimpannya dalam lemari kaca lengkap dengan selongsong peluru. Salah satunya, seperti yang terpajang di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi saat menyadari cukup lama Hinata memandangi AK-47 miliknya. Kondisinya sudah berangsur membaik berkat perawatan intensif Hinata. Seusai pulang dari rumah sakit, gadis itu pasti akan menyempatkan diri merawatnya.

"AK-47 kan?" tebak Hinata.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Kukira kau hanya tahu AKB 48 saja."

Hinata memukul lengan Itachi dengan pelan. Tapi tetap saja membuat Itachi yang masih terbalut perban mengaduh ringan. Sebuah ide terbit di kepala Itachi yang segera dikonversinya menjadi sebuah rayuan.

"Peluru yang dilesakkan AK-47 tak sebanding dengan peluru cintamu yang menembus dinding hatiku, Hinata."

Satu ... dua ... tiga ... blush...!

**Matryoshka (Russian Nesting Doll)**

"Kau yakin akan membeli _matryoshka_ sebagai oleh-oleh?" tanya Itachi. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah toko yang menyediakan berbagai _souvenir_ khas Rusia. Dan salah satu yang paling menarik minat Hinata tentu saja adalah _matryoshka_.

"Tentu saja_. Matryoshka_ adalah kebudayaan Rusia yang merupakan akulturasi budaya dengan Jepang," Hinata memberikan alasannya, "ah, lihat Itachi. Bukankah _matryoshka_ dengan gambar khas keluarga ini begitu menawan? Ada ayah, ibu, dan anak-anak. Lucu sekali."

"Hn...," gumam Itachi, "kapan ada _matryoshka_ bergambar Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Hinata dan anak-anak mereka, ya?"

Satu ... dua ... tiga ... blush!

**White Night**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Namun semua lampu penerangan jalan masih padam. Kendati demikian, tak berarti St. Petersburg—dan beberapa kota lain di Rusia—terlihat mencekam. Bulan Juni seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati berbagai festival tengah malam. Itachi dan Hinata memilih berbaur dengan warga Rusia dan turis asing yang hendak menikmati karnaval dan Sails Scarlet di Peterhof di bawah cahaya mentari yang tak juga terbenam.

Pasangan itu menikmati pemandangan dari atas jembatan. Di bawah mereka, mengalir kanal-kanal dan beberapa perahu berpenumpang wisatawan. Jika Italia memiliki Venezia, maka Rusia juga memiliki St. Petersburg yang tak kalah menawan.

Hinata memeluk lengan Itachi. Kekasihnya hanya menebar senyum penuh arti. Ada perasaan hangat yang selalu menyelubungi tiap kali mereka berdekatan seperti ini. Setelah setumpuk kasus dan kesibukan yang mereka miliki, _white night_ kali ini mereka bisa menikmatinya bersama lagi. Ah, andai kencan seperti ini bisa mereka lakukan setiap hari.

**Golden Ring**

"_White night_ di sini ternyata justru lebih ramai daripada _white night_ di Moskva," komentar Hinata, "kupikir karena Moskva adalah ibukota negara, akan lebih menyenangkan jika berada di sana saat _white night_ tiba."

"Moskva tak punya pemandangan seindah St. Petersburg," komentar Itachi, "tapi kurasa kawasan Golden Ring di Moskva cukup menarik juga."

Hinata menggangguk pelan. Ia menyesap kopi hangat dari cangkir kertasnya demi mencari kehangatan tambahan. Sementara Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna keperakan.

"Kalau _golden ring_ yang ini, cukupkah untuk mengikatmu agar berada di sisiku untuk selamanya?"

Sebuah pelukan agaknya cukup untuk merepresentasi jawaban Hinata.

.

.

.

**REPUBLIQUE ****F****RANÇAISE**

**Mémoire**** (Memory)**

Hinata membereskan lembar-lembar kertas berisi sketsa bergaya minimalis. Ia ingin mencocokkannya dengan maket bangunan buatannya yang tampak sedikit kurang realistis. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengedepankan sisi pragmatis.

Asyik membalikkan kertas HVS, selembar kertas terjatuh ke lantai. Refleks Hinata memungutnya sembari berharap kertas itulah yang ia cari. Namun alih-alih dugaannya terbukti, kertas itu justru mereminisensi sebuah memori.

Uchiha Itachi.

**Pathétique**** (Pathetic)**

"Hinata, _êtes-vous bien_?" tanya Sakura.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menggelengkan kepala. Namun Sakura tahu ekspresi gadis itu menyiratkan hal yang berbeda. Mencoba menduga-duga, Sakura hanya menemukan satu referensi sebagai penyebabnya.

"Apa ini tentang si Uchiha?" tanya Sakura.

Ragu-ragu Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu tak mencoba menutupinya dari Sakura. Ia tahu, melakukan hal itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia.

**Ombre (Shadow)**

Hinata memeluk erat kantong kertas berisi belanjaan. Salah satu supermarket di Marseille tengah memberi diskon besar-besaran. Tak ada salahnya jika Hinata memanfaatkannya untuk mengisi persediaan bulanan.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Matanya mengerjap, memastikan ia tak salah lihat. Benarkah di areal pertokoan itu berdiri sosok lelaki yang membuat hatinya tertambat?

"_Pardonnez-moi_," ucap Hinata refleks. Terlalu fokus memerhatikan sosok berambut gelap itu, Hinata nyaris saja menabrak seorang pria yang tengah mengabadikan megahnya gedung berarsitektur _gothic_. Untung saja pria itu tak terlalu memaklumi Hinata yang terlihat panik.

Saat memandang kembali ke areal pertokoan itu, ia tak lagi menemukan eksistensi pemuda berambut kelam.

**Regretter (Regret)**

Hinata memeriksa notifikasi akun jejaring sosial miliknya. Ada beberapa _private message_ yang didapatkannya dari pemuda Uchiha. Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia tanyakan, yang paling mendominasi adalah pertanyaan tentang tempat tinggalnya.

Pendirian Hinata mulai goyah. Ia memikirkan kembali setiap memoar yang terukir dengan indah. Hati kecilnya berkata, mungkin Itachi tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Mungkin Itachi ingin meluruskan setiap akar masalah.

**Recontrer (Meet)**

Sejak semalam, Hinata mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan alamatnya pada Itachi. Entah bagaimana alurnya, yang jelas saat ini ia dan Itachi bertemu dalam satu dimensi.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk sisi gelas berisi _jus de fruit_-nya—memperlihatkan rasa gelisah. Sepasang lingkar keunguannya melirik tak tentu arah. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, jika Itachi datang nanti, apakah pemuda itu tetap Itachi-nya yang dulu ataukah sudah banyak berubah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Sapaan berlogat Toscana itu terdengar dari belakang. Saat Hinata berbalik, yang didapatinya adalah seorang pemuda Uchiha dengan senyum yang mengembang.

**Pardonner (Forgive)**

Sudah belasan menit mereka di sini, namun keheningan masih merajai. Hinata lebih asyik dengan _jus de fruit_ yang tersaji, sementara Itachi memilih untuk menikmati croissant yang dipesannya tadi. Sesekali dua pasang lingkar mata berbeda warna itu bertemu dalam sebuah konvergensi.

"_Comment vas tu_?" Tak tahan dengan suasananya, Itachi memulai sebuah percakapan meski dengan kosa kata Perancis yang masih terbatas.

"Umm _... tres bien, merci. Et toi_?" balas Hinata sedikit kaku.

"_Moi aussi,_" jawab Itachi.

Selanjutnya mereka kembali diam tanpa berbalas lingual. Dalam pikiran masing-masing merasa sikap mereka terlalu formal. Padahal yang mereka kehendaki sekurang-kurangnya adalah komunikasi verbal.

"_Pardonnez-moi,_" ucap Itachi, "itu yang selalu ingin kukatakan padamu."

"_Mo-moi aussi_," sahut Hinata cepat, "a-aku memang terlalu naif."

Lagi-lagi mereka kembali terdiam. Menyisakan suasana tak nyaman yang sedikit mencekam. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mencoba menelaah apa yang terpancar dari lingkar mata cerah dan lingkar mata legam.

"Jadi ... bisakah kita bersama lagi?" Adalah kalimat yang terucap hampir bersamaan.

**La Fête Bleue**** (Blue Festival)**

"Kenapa tidak memilih Paris saja? Kupikir mahasiswi arsitektur sepertimu akan memilih kota itu," komentar Itachi saat mereka berdua menyusuri Plage des Catalan. Menikmati embusan angin khas Mediterania yang merelaksasi pikiran.

"Aku tidak suka Paris," ujar Hinata, "aku tidak merasakan nuansa khas Perancis saat berada di Paris. Yah, setidaknya di sini orang-orang masih mau menghargai jasa pendiri Marseille."

"_La Fête Bleue_?" tanya Itachi, "kudengar di sini semuanya akan bertemakan warna biru."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Malam nanti akan ada banyak acara yang bisa mereka nikmati bersama. Memang tak cukup untuk menebus kebersamaan mereka yang terenggut distansi aksa. Tapi setidaknya cukup menjadi pengobat rindu dalam dada.

Yang jelas, dalam _La Fête Bleue_, Hinata takkan datang dengan hati yang membiru.

**Sourire (Smile)**

"Di sana." Hinata menunjuk salah satu direksi yang dianggapnya memiliki pemandangan yang menarik. Dengan sigap Itachi menjadikannya sebagai objek bidik. Kamera di tangannya menjadi modal utama untuk mengabadikan momen-momen _epic_.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Hinata. Sepertinya mereka berhasil mengabadikan momen-momen istimewa sepanjang gelaran _La Fête Bleue_. Ekspresinya berubah cepat saat menyadari foto apa yang mendominasi.

Yah, bagi Itachi, pemandangan yang paling menarik tentu saja jika menyertakan paras Hinata yang tersenyum lepas. Sederhana, namun terkadang mampu membuatnya lupa caranya bernapas.

**Gage (Pledge)**

"I-Itachi-_kun,_ ke-kenapa hampir semuanya fotoku?" Hinata menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa, objek dalam foto itu indah," jawab Itachi.

Seperti biasa, pipi Hinata selalu merona tiap kali mendengar frasa sarat seduktif darinya. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Hinata. Sebuah janji terucap dalam hatinya, bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Hinata bagai menjaga harta yang teramat berharga.

**Pour Toujours (Forever)**

Lonceng salah satu gereja di Marseille tengah bergema. Gereja tua itu kini semarak dengan bunga-bunga fressia. Di tempat inilah Hinata akan mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha.

Empat tahun lamanya ia mengenal Itachi. Waktu yang dirasanya cukup untuk memantapkan hati bahwa dirinyalah tulang rusuk Sang Uchiha _Prodigy_. Gadis itu mengamit lengan ayahnya yang akan mengantarkannya ke hadapan pendeta untuk mengucap janji suci.

"Pergilah. Sambutlah ksatriamu," bisik Hiashi saat hendak melepas putrinya. Lelaki paruh baya itu menolak untuk terang-terangan mengakui, saat terberat dalam hidup seorang ayah adalah melepaskan putrinya pada pria lain yang juga mencintainya.

Itachi meraih jemari sang istri. Memasangkan cincin yang akan mengukuhkan mereka dalam sebuah hubungan resmi. Sebuah kecupan dilakukannya sebagai sebuah selebrasi. Senyum keduanya mengembang, berusaha membaginya dengan setiap orang yang hadir dalam pemberkatan pernikahan ini.

Hinata tahu, pernikahan tak hanya menjanjikan kata bahagia. Ada begitu banyak hal yang akan diterimanya. Takkan berisi hal yang baik-baik semata. Tak masalah baginya karena itulah janjinya di hadapan Yang Maha Kuasa.

.

.

Owari

.

.

A/N :

**Nihonkoku/Jepang** : boleh dibilang ini prekuel dari 9 Juni Tahun Ini yang saya buat tahun lalu

**Republicca Italiana :**

1. Non me lo so spiegare. Ma l'amavo e l'amo ancora. Hinata, mi sono innamorato di te = Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Namun aku jatuh cinta dan tetap cinta. Hinata, aku jatuh cinta padamu.

2. Non importa = tidak apa-apa

3. Semper ti penso = aku selalu memikirkanmu

4. Felice compleanno = selamat ulang tahun

**Rossiyskaya Federatsiya :  
**

1. White night = fenomena di Rusia di mana matahari tetap bersinar walaupun malam telah tiba

2. Entomologi = disiplin ilmu yang mempelajari tentang serangga

**Republique ****F****rançaise**

1. Hinata, êtes-vous bien = Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?

2. Comment vas tu = apa kabar

3. Tres bien, merci. Et toi = baik, terima kasih. dan kamu?

4. Moi aussi = aku juga

5. La Fête Bleue = festival di Marseille yang biasa diselenggarakan di akhir Juni. Festival ini wajib mengusung tema biru

.

.

Otanjoubi omedetou, Itachi-nii ^^

Yosh, akhirnya fic ini saya selesaikan juga. Tadinya saya merencanakan fic ini berisi 50 drabble. Negara kelima yang ingin saya pakai tentu saja adalah Indonesia. Tapi sayangnya sisa waktu yang saya punya tidak mengijinkan. Karena itu, inilah fic saya apa adanya. Mohon koreksi jika banyak kesalahannya orz

Ada yang inging menanyakan kenapa drabble bagian Nihonkoku, saya tinggak menggunakan bahasa Jepang sebagai bahasa untuk judul drabble? Jawabannya sederhana, ada beberapa kata yang rasanya kurang sreg di mata saya kalau dibahasajepangkan.

Yosh, cuma bisa persembahin ini buat Ita-nii. Ini pun sudah telat beberapa menit #lirik jam. Tapi yang jelas saya menantikan feedback dari kalian ^^

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
